I Love Kyuubi
by Tamana Surikay
Summary: kisah naruto yang menjadi murid baru di sekolahnya dan tak menyangka dia bertemu dengan wanita, wainta masa kecilnya dan janjinya, bagaimana kah kisah selanjutnya silahkan membaca oneshoot fem kyuubi


Genre : Romance dan Drama

Pair : NarufemKyuu

Warn : FemKyuu, Abal, Gaje, TYPO.

Konoha High School. Siapa yang tidak mengenal sekolah itu? Sekolah yang terkenal karena murid-muridnya yang jenius, berbakat, dan berasal dari golongan orang-orang kaya. Sekolah yang di bangun dengan mewah dan besar dengan kapalitas yang bagus.

Kini terlihat seorang siswi yang sedang berlari menuju kelasnya karena sebentar lagi bel berbunyi menandakan pelajaran pertama akan di mulai. dengan tergesa-gesa akhirnya sampai di kelasnya dan melihat guru yang mengajar belum masuk kelasnya. siswi tersebut lalu berjalan menuju ke bangkunya.

"hei un, tumben kau terlambat untung saja hari ini jam pelajaran pertama kakashi-sensei un"ucap wanita berambut kuning kepada siswi berambut merah yang tadi berlari kini duduk disebelahnya.

"hahh..., tadi aku bangun kesiangan dei"ucap siswi berambut merah kepada siswi berambut kuning yang biasa di panggil deidara.

"makanya kalau tidur jangan kemalaman un"ucap deidara kepada siswi berambut merah yang biasa di panggil kyuubi

kyuubi pun tidak membalas perkataan sahabatnya karena benar kata deidara dirinya tidur larut malam membuat dirinya bangun kesiangan. tapi tiba-tiba sensei yang mereka datang membuat para siswa siswi duduk ketempat masing-masing dan diam.

"Ohayo minna"sapaan sensei berambut putih bermasker

"Ohayo sensei"jawab para murid

"baiklah sebelum pelajaran dimulai sensei akan memperkenalkan murid baru, sensei harap semuanya berteman dengannya. baiklah Namikaze-san silakah masuk"ucap sensei a.k.a kakashi dan keluarlah siswa berambut kuning dan tiga garis vertikal di setiap pipi.

"baiklah Namikaze-san perkenalkan dirimu"perintah kakashi

"ha'i sensei"

"namaku Namikaze Naruto. salam kenal"ucap siswa berambut kuning a.k.a Naruto

"baiklah Naruto, kau akan duduk di sebelah Nagato. Nagato angkat tanganmu"ucap kakashi dan siswa beambut merah mengangkat tangannya.

"arigatou sensei"ucap naruto lalu berjalan ke bangkunya.

"hai namaku Uzumaki Nagato. salam kenal naruto"ucap perkenalan diri siswa berambut merah a.k.a Nagato kepada naruto.

"salam kenal Nagato-san"ucap naruto dan senyum khasnya

"panggil Nagato saja, jangan pake embel-embelan san"

"baiklah kita mulai pelajarannya"ucap kakashi

**SKIP TIME **

TENG.. TONG... TENG... TONG...

bel istirahat berbunyi menandakan jam pelajaran selesai dan sensei yang mengajar pun keluar dari kelas dan para murid juga bergegas kekantin.

"hei Naruto, namaku Yahiko"ucap salah satu siswa berambut orange memperkenalkan diri kepada naruto

"salam kenal Yahiko-san"ucap naruto

"jangan pake embel-embelan san panggil saja aku Yahiko"ucap yahiko

"baiklah Yahiko"ucap naruto dengan senyum khasnya

"naruto mau kekantin bersama"tawar nagato

"iya"ucap naruto kepada nagato

"baiklah ayo kita pergi ke kantin"ucap yahiko semangat.

.

.

Di sebuah kantin yang lumayan besar terdapat banya siswa-siswi sedang melakukan aktivitasnya yaitu makan. dan kini siswi yang berambut merah dengan sahabatnya siswi berambut kuning sedang menikmati makanannya yang di pesannya.

"hei kyuu menurutmu bagaimana dengan siswa baru itu"ucap siswi yang baru duduk di depan siswi berambut merah a.k.a kyuubi

"biasa saja"ucap kyuubi santai kepada siswi berambut merah dan memakai kacamata a.k.a karin

"oh, benarkah. kulihat dia tampan dan tiga garis di pipinya membuatnya menjadi imut"ucap karin kepada kyuubi dan kyuubi hanya diam tidak membalas kata karin karena ucapan karin itu tepat.

setelah beberapa menit keluarlah siswa yang meraka bicarakan a.k.a naruto dan naruto memesan makanannya dan teman barunya lalu mereka duduk di kursi kantin yang kosong. lalu mereka memakan makanan mereka sampai habis. setelah beberapa menit kyuubi pergi. naruto pun beranjak pergi.

"mau kemana naruto"ucap Nagato

"ke toilet"ucap naruto dan di jawab ber-oh ria.

setelah selesai, naruto pergi berkeliling sekolah karena belum hafal sekali tempatnya. setelah beberapa menit naruto tak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"ittai..., siapa yang menabrakku"bentak wanita yang di tabrak naruto

"gomen saya tidak sengaja"ucap naruto berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantunya.

"cih, kalau jalan pakai mata dong"ucap wanita a.k.a kyuubi dan menepis uluran tangan naruto

"iya dan lagian aku sudah minta maafkan"ucap naruto.

"terserah"ucap kyuubi lalu berdiri dan melihat siapa yang menabraknya.

"dasar aneh"guman naruto lalu pergi dan kyuubi mendengar gumanan naruto langsung tidak terima.

"APA KAU BILANG"teriak kyuubi lalu menarik kerah naruto

"huh, tak ku sangka kau wanita cantik tapi galak seperti dulu, tak pernah berubah ya Kyuu"ucap naruto dan membuat kyuubi membelakkan matanya karena berani memanggilnya dengan Kyuu

"cih jangan sok akrab denganku murid baru"ucap Kyuubi

"hah, apa kau tidak mengingatku"ucap naruto dan kyuubi pun berpikir

'sepertinya aku mengenalinya tapi siapa ya' pikir kyuubi

"apakah kita pernah bertemu"ucap kyuubi dan melepaskan kerah naruto

"ya kita sering bertemu saat masih kecil, apa kau mengingatku dan janji kita kyuu"ucap naruto dan membuat kyuubi berusaha mengingat siapa naruto sebenarnya

**Flash Back on**

terlihat dua anak kecil yang berbeda gender sedang berhadapan di sebuah taman yang luas dan angin yang kencang mereka tampak senang.

"ne, kyuu-chan nanti setelah kita dewasa, apakah kamu mau menjadi istriku"tanya anak laki-laki berambut pirang kepada anak perempuan berambut merah

"aku mau naru-kun"balas dari anak perempuan berambut merah a.k.a Kyuubi

"ya, kalau begitu terima kalung ini, sebagai janji kita kyuu-chan"ucap naruto lalu menyerahkan kalung yang berwarna biru (bentuknya seperti kalung pemberian Tsunade kepada naruto cuman warnanya biru) dengan senang hati anak perempuan itu a.k.a kyuubi menerima kalung pemberian dari naruto dengan senang hati.

"ya, aku akan menjaga kalung janji kita naru-Kun"ucap kyuubi lalu memeluk naruto.

"kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Kyuu-Chan 'I Love you, kyuu-chan' "

**Flash Back OFF**

"n-naru-kun, apakah kau benar n-naru-kun"ucap kyuubi terbata-bata

"ya kyuu-chan, ini aku naru-kun mu dulu"ucap naruto lalu mendekati kyuubi dan tiba-tiba kyuubi memeluk naruto dan terdengar pula isak tangis dari kyuubi

"hiks,... aku,... hiks,.. merindukanmu,... hiks,... naru-kun"ucap kyuubi sambil menangis di pelukan naruto

"ya aku juga merindukanmu kyuu-chan"balas naruto

"kyuu-chan, 'I Love you, Kyuu-chan' "ucap naruto dan senyum khasnya

"I Love you to Naru-kun"balas Kyuubi dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah naruto.

5 cm

4cm

3 cm

2 cm

1cm

**CUP**

Bibir naruto dan kyuubi berciuman. lama kelamaan ciuman itu menjadi ganas untung saja kolidor sekolah sedang sepi jadi tak ada yang melihat mereka. setelah beberapa menit akhirnya mereka melepaskan ciumannya dan menghirup oksigen.

"arigatou Kyuu-chan"ucap naruto

"hn, arigatou naru-kun"ucap kyuubi

.

TBC

.

akhirnya oneshoot pertama suri telah selesai dan maaf kalau masih singkat banget atau kurang banyak karena masih tahap pembelajaran. mohon reviewnya.


End file.
